The Victim
by acevilla
Summary: Being a victim of the Dark Lord, a new 'muggle' girl finds herself able to go through the brick wall between Platform Nine and Platform Ten at King's Cross Station. Join her on her adventure! (More inside- I suck at summaries..a
1. Prologue

This is one of my FanFics…hope you enjoy it!

_Rating: PG-13 (for violence and language)  
  
Spoilers: All five previous books  
  
Shipper: Draco/Caydence; Draco/Hermione; Ron/Hermione; Ron/Caydence; Harry/ Ginny  
  
Summary: Being a victim of the Dark Lord, a new 'muggle' girl finds herself able to go through the brick wall between Platform Nine and Platform Ten at King's Cross Station. From there, she enters the lives of hundreds of witches and wizards, slowly allowing her past to unravel and brings everyone on a crazy, mind-twisting adventure. Not everything is what they seem...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the ones unfamiliar to you, like Caydence Bellator and others. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
_**Prologue**

A white-blond haired, gray-eyed young man sat on a cold, dark rock, overlooking the deep, crystal blue lake that sat in front of him. A large, pink tentacle was seen in the darkness, skimming the water below as he took a deep breath. The Sorting had taken place not too long ago for the sixth year, but he wasn't in the Great Hall like everyone else. He couldn't believe it. It wasn't even his full day at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and already it was a disaster. He knew that this year, his sixth year, was absolutely going to be the worst one ever. Without a doubt, he even felt it. And he absolutely hated the fact that no one believed that he had changed for the better. No one.

_Well, perhaps that's because you still act the same you idiot_! A part of his mind told him.

_Yeah, well, imagine letting your guard down and showing that you're not the same. Do you know how humiliating that is? You'd be worse than a Mudblood! _The other part of his brain screamed at him. The boy silently nodded, knowing he could not let his guard down. He could not let anyone know that he was not the same cold, mean boy last year.

_Yet, perhaps remaining the same is better! Why change? Am I kidding? No, I will never change…_The boy finally concluded.

He had absolutely no one to talk to: no friends, no family- no life. His eyes traveled to the edge of the cliff that was only a few feet ahead of him. He could do it. He could jump off the cliff…he could kill himself. And no one would know. _No one would even bother to look for me…_ He thought with disgust.

It seemed like only yesterday when he learned that, once again, his father had escaped from Azkaban. The whole summer seemed sort of like a rebirth for him…like a revival. He would sit in his room almost for three hours everyday, and just write. Scribbling furiously, anyone would find his nose in a black book, describing all the things that had bothered him in his past years. He wrote all the things that he had regretted doing. He regretted being a total, absolute ass to everyone. He regretted trying to follow his jerk-of-a-father's footsteps. He regretted acting as if he were the best and that no one would beat him in anything. He regretted saying anything to anyone, especially the muggle borns. After only a week, the three hundred-page book was filled till the end of things he absolutely hated and regretted doing.

It took him five straight hours to re-read what he had written. And after those five hours were up, he placed the book down on the desk he was sitting at, and took a look outside. The weather was absolutely beautiful and he could hear small robins chirping away. And that's when he realized: he was going to change. This was it. From this moment on, he was going to be an entirely different person. He'll treat others with respect…he wouldn't make mean and nasty comments to every single sentence that people said…he would be an actual gentleman: a new Draco Malfoy.

However, everything he wanted to be wasn't so easy. In the next few minutes, after he had made that vow, a sharp crack was heard in his bedroom. Turning around, he saw his father, grinning snidely, who had apparated. Draco's heart stopped for a quick second as his father had asked, "What, son? Not happy to see me?"

Draco didn't know what to do. Half of those pages were filled to the brim of things about his father. This was the exact person that he wanted to get away from. Draco knew that if his father were stuck and trapped in Azkaban, that it would be a lot easier on changing who he was. But now, that was impossible.

_"Father…" was all Draco had found himself saying._

_"Well, I'm glad to see nothing's changed in your room…" His father had said, randomly._

_"Um, yeah…" Draco said, beginning to move himself to the left to shield the black book._

_"Yes…except for…" Lucius Malfoy began to walk toward his son. Draco stood up quickly, hoping to distract his father, but Lucius reached around him and grabbed the precious black book that Draco had been writing in and reading earlier._

_"What's this?" Lucius had asked._

_"Nothing…" Draco mumbled, reaching for the book. Lucius struck Draco's hand down and took a step back. With fear residing in his eyes for what seemed like forever, Draco had watched his father open the black book and read what his son had written. Lucius' face had turned from curiosity and anxiousness to rage and hatred._

_"Can you…explain this…?" Lucius had growled, taking steps toward his son. Draco began to cower away, banging into the desk behind him. Lucius had read everything…everything that Draco hated and regretted…everything about his father. Lucius was the main reason why his son had become the horrible wizard he was today…and Draco wrote that on the last page, along with the vow to change. Unfortunately, Lucius read that part…  
Draco blinked tears away from his eyes, sitting on the rock, still remembering what had taken place after. He tried to remember everything. He tried to recall every moment that had occurred. But he couldn't. Perhaps it was because his father beat him so badly after he finished his steps toward his son…_

_Draco had woken up on his bedroom floor. He couldn't remember what had happened…or maybe he knew and didn't want to recall it. Dazed and confused, he slowly began to lift himself up. That's when he felt it: a warm liquid touched his hands as he squeezed it out of the white carpet with pressure. Looking down, he almost screamed. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. The white carpet now had a large circle staining it, as big as half his body. Draco looked his arms up and down and saw that there were three cuts: one long gash down his right, upper arm, one deep cut across his left, lower arm, and one slashing across his left, upper arm. Several purple bruises were also seen. Draco began to feel a little dizzy and brought his hand up to the back of his head. Trembling with fear, he took the hand and put it into the line of his vision: matted with blood. Lifting up his shirt, which was also spotted with blood, he saw that he had two gashes across his stomach and a large, black bruise right by his left rib cage. He brought his hands up to his face, trying to rest his head, when he snapped his fingers back. They, too, were covered in blood. Draco felt his face and realized that there was a medium-sized cut under his right eye. Applying pressure to his left eye, he felt it swollen and stinging. That definitely was going to be black. What exactly had his father done to him?_

_Cautiously standing up, he was relieved to know that his legs were fine. Only his left ankle shot slightly with pain as he began to walk. Striding over to the full-length mirror on his door, he stared, wide-eyed and mouth gaped open at the horrible condition he was in. He sincerely looked like the Knight Bus had run him over. Everywhere he looked, it seemed that his natural skin color was red with all the blood. Even his hair was red from the blood that seeped through the back of his head. No, he couldn't take this anymore. In two days, he would return to Hogwarts. Why would he have to wait those next forty-eight hours in his house, where his father had easier access to him? No, he almost died that day…he wouldn't wait for another round. _

_What took like forever, but in reality only forty-five minutes, Draco finally managed to clean and clear all the cuts and blood from his body. If he wore robes over his arms, he would look perfectly fine. Well…except for the cut under his right eye, black left eye, and swollen lower lip. "But, other than that…" He had snorted_.

Draco's eyes dried from the tears as a cold wind blew against him. After that, he remembered everything he had done. He recalled packing all his belongings into his trunk and taken the Knight Bus to one of his best friend's house, Gregory Goyle. He remembered going with Goyle to Diagon Alley two days ago and meeting Vincent Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson there.

He remembered how, for some odd reason, more girls were gaping at him than usual. Even Pansy had complimented Draco's appearance. He smiled to himself, remembering that he actually felt thankful for working out over the summer. He had to admit: he looked a little older, with his shoulders broader and his abs and arms starting to obtain a muscular form. At least that was a plus to his miserable life.

He remembered going with Goyle also, yesterday, to King's Cross Station and boarding the Hogwarts Express. He remembered bumping into Hermione Granger accidentally, as she was coming out of her compartment, and him uneasily remaining speechless. Goyle, Crabbe, and Pansy were in a compartment, two down from where he stood. Hermione had looked him square in the face, hatred and disgust filling her eyes.

_"Um…sorry, Granger…" Draco had surprisingly said, unknowing of why or how he came to do it._

_Hermione stopped short and looked curiously at the boy. Draco mentally kicked himself. What was he thinking? Apologizing to her? He said he wouldn't let his guard down!_

_"What, Mudblood?" Draco daringly asked, realizing that she was still staring at him._

_The girl's expression went from curiosity to hatred. "Move it, Malfoy…" Hermione had grunted at him. Draco refused to move._

_"What did you say to me? You filthy little…" Draco began._

_"Shut up…" Hermione snapped, moving to the left and walking briskly down the aisle. Draco whirled around and took his wand out. Pointing it at her, he began to mutter a hexing incantation._

_However, suddenly, he felt very tired. Too tired to do anything anymore. He took a deep breath, and forcefully brought the wand down to his side._   
_"The filthy Mudblood isn't worth getting a detention the first day…' he thought._

_Shrugging it off, he began to move again, and noticed eyes, from the compartment she had come out of, staring at him, very dagger-like. He didn't even bother to see whom they belonged to._

Draco took a deep breath again. The next hours…the ones that only took place a few moments ago…they were fresh in his memory. Draco wanted to delete it from his past…he didn't want to remember what had happened. But he did…he could never forget it…

Draco's eyes closed as he still sat on that cold rock, remembering what had happened in the Great Hall…

**…To Be Continued…  
  
What happened to Draco next? Oh, it's very bad! Review telling me you want to read it! Or if not, just review anyway! I would really like to continue, but I only will if you review! So, you know what to do- click that button!**


	2. Chapter One: Trouble In The Great Hall

Hey, all! Here's Chapter One! I hope you enjoy it! And remember: when you're done reading- please review! I have a lot more coming to you!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, only Caydence and unknown characters!__**Special Thanks to:**

**Dreamless-Mermaid- **Thanks! Here, you find out what happens in The Great Hall! Well, most of it, at least…LoL!  
**Voldie On Varsity Track- **Thanks for the compliment! What is a beta reader? If it's like proof reading, I'd love to do it! Just talk to me more about it!  
**Miss Manda Malfoy- **Thank you! Yeah, I have the little boy confused! LoL!  
**Roses & Disreputable Dust** –Thanks so much! You're compliment made me happy!  
  
                                                                                                    ****

****

Chapter One: Trouble in The Great Hall

So clearly…Draco remembered the horrible incident so clearly. He spit out the remaining blood he tasted from before, and shut his eyes. The memory…it was so clear…so clear…

_  
"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat had exclaimed, revealing the House who the last student that was in First Year belonged to._

_  
"Damn, another one…" Pansy grumbled under her breath, bringing her eyes to the table. Immediately, she whipped her head toward the boy who sat across from her. "What do you think about that, Draco?"_

_  
The blonde boy looked up to her, his eyes almost glazed over. "About what?"_

_  
"Gryffindor! That girl was just sorted into Gryffindor! You always have something to say when some First Year gets sorted into that stupid House. And yet, during this whole Sorting, you haven't said a word…to anyone. Not even when we got a new student…"_

_  
"Yeah. Just what is wrong with you, mate?" Crabbe asked._

_  
"Nothing…" Draco muttered._

_  
"Right, right…" Goyle had rolled his eyes._

_  
"Shut up. Look, I just think it's not worth it to get all worked up about another Gryffindor coming to the school. As you do know, they will eventually get new additions. They do every year, if you haven't noticed…" Draco said sarcastically. "And what will a new Gryffindor do to us Slytherins? New flash: we're in our sixth year; they're in their first. I bet we won't even talk to them."_

_  
"Yeah, but that new Gryffindor could be another Harry Potter. You know, getting all the damn House Points and winning every Quidditch match." Pansy pointed out, disgusted._

_  
"As long as the original is here, there's no other Gryffindor wizard that's going to be as good as him…" Draco whispered, almost sadly. The three turned their heads and eyes toward Draco. They couldn't believe what he just said. Did Draco Malfoy just admit that Harry Potter was a good wizard? No way…something was wrong…_

_  
"Draco…are you…okay?" Pansy asked him softly. Draco's heart skipped a beat. It was then he realized: he had let his guard down. Again. How could he be so stupid? They would know for sure that something was wrong. Perhaps him trying to change was what they thought was wrong. But to Draco, it wasn't. Or at least at this moment it wasn't wrong._

_  
"Yeah…all I'm saying is…" Draco began, taking the time to look at his fellow classmates. "All I'm saying is…if there is another Harry Potter, um, well…I'll make sure to kill him first. We definitely don't need another bloke on our hands…especially one like Potter…" He added with disgust. Goyle and Crabbe began snickering as Pansy let out a high-pitched giggle. Draco tried to laugh and smile with his friends, but he couldn't. He just looked to the table. But at least he accomplished one thing: he was able to conceal the fact that he was changing…that he wasn't all that of a mean, nasty asshole as everyone thought he was…but, sadly, only he knew that._

Draco snapped out of his trance as he heard the giant squid in the lake splash another tentacle in the water. He remembered how he wanted to change. He remembered it all. Snorting, he picked up a rock and threw it at the water. After all that happened to him in the Great Hall, he would never change. No…not anymore…not ever. Since that incident, he knew changing was beyond impossible- it was forbidden. With his eyes going back into that daze-like trance again, he brought his mind back to those unforgettable memories…

_  
"…And let the feast begin…" Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, shouted. Draco's head snapped toward the kind, old man, whose blue eyes were gleaming and white beard hung flowingly. Draco didn't even realize that he was talking. Yet, Draco shrugged it off, knowing that it was only his 'beginning of the year' speech he gave annually. He turned his head toward the food that had magically been put before him, but snuck his gaze at the Gryffindor table. There, he managed to take a glimpse of Hermione Granger, as she entertained Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley.   
  
_

_'They have it so good.' Draco thought to himself. 'One day, they'll get theirs…'_

_  
Draco continued to stare at Hermione, but realized he was staring too long. His eyes grew glazed over and he didn't see the red-haired, blue-eyed boy nudge Hermione's shoulder and nod his head toward the Slytherin table. Hermione, looking to see what Ron had pointed out, saw that Draco was staring at her. She cocked her head to the side, her eyes full of hatred and anger, showed a 'What-the-Hell-are-You-Looking-At' look, and gave him the finger._

_  
Immediately, Draco responded by returning the finger and mouthing, "Filthy Mudblood…" All of a sudden, he felt what seemed like a cane hit his right shoulder. _

_  
"Son…" the word escaped a man's lips. Draco's heart began racing, fearing who stood behind him. Yet, his thoughts were confirmed as Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy sat there, wide-eyed. Even a couple of Slytherins sat at the table, staring at who was behind Draco. He stole a glance across the table and saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron staring also at who was behind him, wide-eyed and disbelieving. Some Gryffindors were even pointing. Draco was afraid to see who stood there. He saw at the corner of his eye Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall stand up, along with Professor Snape, at the teacher's table._

_  
"Get up…" the man grunted. And before Draco could even turn around to look at who it was, the man grabbed a hold of the back of his Slytherin robes and yanked him to his feet. Half being dragged by the man, Draco managed to awkwardly get to the other side of the bench. The voices in the room started to come down to a whisper and all stares were on Draco and the man behind him. _

_  
Still unable to see his face, Draco felt himself being pushed forward. He winced as the pain was felt in his neck, the man gripped a firm hold on it and using it to steer the young man to the Great Hall doors. Faces turned and whirled by as Draco and the man began to grow closer and closer to the doors. Many couldn't believe what they had seen. Everyone last year read the papers. Everyone knew what had happened at the Ministry of Magic. And many were now in awe at that fact that this man had escaped from Azkaban…Lucius Malfoy had escaped._

_  
"Lucius, stop!" Professor McGonagall called, her green eyes frantic and her brown hair blowing back as she raced toward the two, her velvet, green robes flying._

_  
As Draco and his father neared the back of the Great Hall, the two big, wooden-oak doors opened and there stood two other Death Eaters. _

_  
"Silence her!" Lucius screamed._

_  
"Draco, no! Lucius, sto-" Professor McGonagall started, but was immediately quieted as a blue spark erupted from one of the Death Eater's wands and hit the woman in the mouth. The Dark Art Silencing Charm was quick to work, and Professor McGonagall stopped running, grabbing at her throat. For some odd reason, a strong stinging sensation began to fill her throat. Tears were brought to her eyes, as she wailed silent screams. Professor Dumbledore and Snape also stopped, trying to revive her voice, and lessen the pain. Draco's heart sunk, as he knew that now no one was running after him…no one was trying to save him…_

_  
Draco and his father already turned to the left and were now heading toward the doors. Draco didn't want to disappear with his father and those two other Death Eaters. He was afraid…deathly afraid. Just as Lucius and Draco were in front of the doors, Draco turned to the left quickly and broke out of his father's grasp. He started to jet fast down the aisle as heads whirled to see Draco running. Yet, it wasn't good enough. _

_  
"Petrificus Totalus…" His father grumbled calmly. To Draco's and everyone's horror, they saw Draco's body become rigid and he fell flat to the ground. As his head connected with the tiles, blood squirted out of his mouth from the impact. Draco's vision began to get blurry, as his skull seemed to weaken from the hit. "Mobilicorpus…" His father said again, and Draco's body whisked down the floor, toward his father and the two Death Eaters. He managed to turn around so he was facing the ceiling, and he sat up, helpless. _

_  
"Lucius!" Draco heard the familiar voice of Professor McGonagall, as she began to run again, along with Professor Dumbledore and Snape, the revival complete. Draco continued to squirm, but it was no use. His father held him in such a tight grasp; Draco knew it was worthless. Draco looked up to see his father, pointing his wand at his son, as the two Death Eaters stood on either side of the doors, pushing it open. He saw himself slide out of the Great Hall entrance, and the Death Eaters shut the doors. Draco was gone.  
  
_

_The students on the other side began to look at each other wildly, and some whispering and murmuring began. Some began to giggle, like those of the Gryffindor House, happy that Draco Malfoy finally got what he deserved. Some began to talk fearfully, like those belonging to the Slytherin House. Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape whisked over to the Great Hall's doors, and began to furiously pound on them. They tried the doorknob, but it was locked.   
  
_

_"Draco!" He could hear his name being called from the other side of the door. Draco looked up fearfully and saw the three Death Eaters peering down at him.   
  
_

_"What, son? You leave the house with no note?" Lucius asked snidely.  
  
_

_"Yeah, well…" Draco shrugged. Big mistake. Lucius held out his wand and screamed some sort of charm. Within seconds, Draco felt himself shoot off of the ground, and flew back into the doors. Everyone in the Great Hall shrieked slightly as they heard a gigantic THUD, and the doors moved back slightly. Someone had just flown into the locked doors.  
  
_

_Draco couldn't catch his breath. Here he was, six feet off the ground, being held up by his father. Draco began coughing and spit: blood hit the ground.  
  
_

_"Shut up. I have come here for you…you need to come back with me…" Lucius calmly remarked.  
  
_

_"Why?" Draco muttered.  
  
_

_Another giant thud was heard from the doors as Lucius threw his son again into them. More shrieks were heard from the Great Hall. And once more, Draco could hear his name being helplessly called by Professor McGonagall.  
  
_

_"Do not question me! A witch and wizard killed several Death Eaters, two whom were extremely great workers for the Dark Lord, this morning. Do not ask why or how! They just did; unfortunate events took place" He paused. "Which is where you come in, son. We need you to come with us and help us…replace one of the Death Eaters who were murdered today." Lucius explained.  
  
_

_"Me?" Draco answered feebly, still being hung in the air helplessly.  
  
_

_"Yes, you!" His father screamed. " You're a Malfoy! It's time, son, to join our forces. The Dark Lord has been awaiting your service. I shall prolong this no longer! We have a large task to accomplish, and it is time for you to offer your servitude to The Dark Lord. No more lingering! And I swear to you Draco, if you come with me, I'll…I'll forgive you for what you have said about me…" Lucius said rudely, referring to the black book.   
  
_

_Draco's gray eyes narrowed down to his father. He couldn't believe what his father had JUST SAID! 'Forgive ME? You're going to forgive me? After WHAT YOU DID TO ME?' Draco thought in his head.   
  
_

_He was simply outraged. HOW DARE his father say that to him…his father ALMOST KILLED HIM! Draco's mind was running with different thoughts. He couldn't believe his father was making him become a Death Eater now! It was only the start of sixth term! He couldn't take this anymore. He was scared to death of his father, no doubt about that. But what his father had just said…no, that was going too far. He had crossed the line. Draco wanted to scream at his father. He wanted to tell him off so badly…why shouldn't he? This was the end anyways- Draco was, in no way, going with his father…no way…  
  
_

_"FORGIVE ME? FORGIVE ME, YOU ARSEHOLE?" Draco said, a new fortitude building up inside of him. "I should be the one forgiving YOU! You almost KILLED ME! You DID- in my own HOUSE! How DARE you say that YOU should forgive ME! I can't BELIEVE YOU! And, no…there is no way IN BLOODY HELL that I will go with you…that I'd go, replace a Death Eater, and serve the Dark Lord! I just STARTED sixth year! NO! And if you…" Draco almost started, but his oxygen supply was cut off._

_  
Draco began to choke, as he felt an invisible wrap around his neck. It was Lucius…and with his wizarding powers, choking his son. He would have done so earlier, just to shut him up. But the fact that Draco actually exploded at his father: he had never done that before. Lucius sensed a new found courage as his son continued to scream at him. Of course, Lucius couldn't allow that to happen.  
  
_

_"Then you leave me no choice…" Lucius merely said in a low voice. With his wand extended to his son, he cried out, "Crucio!"  
  
_

Ah! What happens to Draco? Review to find out! Liked the chapter? Why don't you review, telling me to continue! Come on, people…I only continue if there are reviews! You know I love 'em. So…continue? You know what to do- hit that button!


	3. Chapter Two: On the Brink of Insanity

Back again! Thanks for the reviews:

- **Voldie On Varsity Track**- will do, boss!

- **Dreamless-Mermaid**- Wow, you are on the right track! Actually, you just inspired me with some ideas for this story! Thanks! And darn straight girl- GO DRACO!

- **Roses & Disreputable Dust** – thank you for your advice! I'll make sure to do that!

- **imadork32489- **Ah, my faithful reviewer! You'll find out of this mysterious 'muggle' soon!****

**Disclaimer: **Must I _really _go through this? Do I _look _like J.K. Rowling? Let's see: Filipina, short, black hair, brown eyes…nope don't think so. Therefore: don't own nothing! Except for original characters!

-           -           -           -           -           -          

Previously:

**_Draco began to choke, as he felt an invisible wrap around his neck. It was Lucius…and with his wizarding powers, choking his son. He would have done so earlier, just to shut him up. But the fact that Draco actually exploded at his father: he had never done that before. Lucius sensed a new found courage as his son continued to scream at him. Of course, Lucius couldn't allow that to happen.  
  
_****__**

**_"Then you leave me no choice…" Lucius merely said in a low voice. With his wand extended to his son, he cried out, "Crucio!"_**__

_-           -           -           -           -           -_

**Chapter Two: On the Brink of Insanity**

_Draco's body began to fill with never ending pain. He felt as if his stomach muscles were being ripped to shreds; his arms and legs on fire; his head splitting apart. The pain was horrible…amazingly gruesome. The Great Hall listened as they heard horrible, torturing screams being heard from the other side of the door._

_"Stop him!" Pansy had enough courage to stand up and scream. Eyes darted from her to the doors as they could hear Draco screaming with uttermost pain._

_"Albus!" Professor McGonagall shrieked as she pounded furiously on the door. Professor Snape was doing his best with his wand, trying to unlock the door, as Professor Dumbledore kept closing and reopening his eyes._

_"Just one moment…" Professor Dumbledore said, strangely calm. He closed his eyes, and seemed to concentrating hard._

_"Please! Stop, no, stop! Ahhh! Stop it! Please, no! Ahhh! Ahhh!" Draco was heard over and over as his father continued to torture him._

_"ALBUS!" Professor McGonagall screamed again. And with a blink of an eye, Professor Dumbledore was gone. Everyone in the Great Hall gasped and heard a scene of invisible commotion as they were sure Lucius had finally seen Professor Dumbledore apparate into view. All of a sudden, Professor McGonagall and Snape were thrown to the ground as the Great Hall doors opened with a flash. Draco flew through, six feet in the air, and landed on the ground with a sickening crunch. Heads turned as they looked at the space in between the doors: Professor Dumbledore was holding out his wand at Lucius' head as Lucius and the other two Death Eaters did the same._

_"You should not have come, Lucius …" Professor Dumbledore whispered, half calmly and half menacingly. Draco was heard coughing and heads turned to see the disgusting sight of him turned on his side, coughing up blood. _

_"Too bad…" Lucius was heard whispering. He snapped his head toward his son. "But don't think you can protect him, Albus. He has disappointed me. And whether you realize it or not, I will come back and kill him…" with a blink, the three wizards apparated._

_"How-How did they do that?" Hermione whispered over to Harry and Ron from the Gryffindor table. "You can't apparate in Hogwarts."_

_"I-I have a feeling that's what Dumbledore was doing when he paused, and kept opening and closing his eyes, and stuff." Harry spoke up. " I think he was taking down the wards for the protection against apparation. That way, with the wards down, he was able to apparate behind the door and save Malfoy."_

_"Dumbledore, fine. But, the Death Eaters?" Hermione asked again._

_"Must've still been down…they caught the wards being down at a pretty damn lucky time…" Ron answered. Harry nodded, and Hermione held a look of disappointment. Then, they turned their eyes to that struggling form on the ground._

_"Draco…" Professor McGonagall said soothingly, recovering from the fall, and walked over to him. Draco could feel everyone staring at him, and saw from the corner of his eyes Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore surrounding him. He could hear the teacher's chairs scrape against the floor as they stood and began to walk toward the group. Other students also began to stand up, on order to take a closer look. Draco couldn't take all the attention. He didn't understand what had just happened to him: how someone so cruel, his 'so-called' father, actually had the unnerving guts to try and torture him to insanity. He needed air…he needed to get out. He couldn't stay there, he wasn't safe. What if one of the Professors worked for his father? A million lunatic thoughts raced through his mind: an aftershock of the curse._

_"Get away from me…GET AWAY! Leave me alone!" Draco screamed. The Professors began to back up as they helplessly saw the young man whirl around in circles, trying hard to wave them off._

_"Mr. Malfoy…" Professor Snape courageously took a step forward._

_"No…no! I'm not a Malfoy. I can't…I don't want to be! I'm not…" Draco started shaking his head, his eyes rolling wildly._

_"Draco…" Professor Dumbledore started, sad that one of his students had to go through what he just did._

_"Enough! You're working for him! For my father…you're all working for him. Stop where you are…or I'll…I'll…" Draco said, his eyes darting back and forth. "I'll…kill myself!" He screamed, bringing his wand to his right temple. Professor McGonagall reached out, but Professor Snape grabbed her back. This was serious. Shrieks were heard throughout the Great Hall as the thought of Draco Malfoy killing himself erupted in their minds._

_"What's happening to him, Albus?" Professor McGonagall whispered._

_"The curse, Minerva. The curse has done enough so that he has become slightly insane…" Professor Dumbledore whispered back, and Professor McGonagall brought a hand to her mouth. _

_Professor Snape began, "Okay, Draco…just put the wand down. We're not going to take one more step. Everyone, get back, now!" He ordered. The teachers obeyed, taking a step back._

_"There, Draco…okay? We're not suffocating you or anything…" Professor Snape said in a low voice. Instantly, the word 'suffocating' brought back the memories of what his father had done to him only moments ago. Draco dropped to the ground, held his hands on his head, and just screamed. Several teachers jumped back and shrieks were heard from the students, as they were unprepared for such a horrible yell. Tears started to form in Draco's eyes and began to roll down._

_"Why doesn't he love me?" He screamed. Draco shot up and pointed his wand at Professor Snape. "Huh, Professor Snape, why? WHY!" Draco screamed. Professor Snape stood wide-eyed and taken aback as gasps were heard from crowd, disbelieving that Draco had the courage to threaten a teacher._

_"Well…maybe you should figure that out yourself…on your own, Draco…" Professor Snape said quietly, moving to the right. Behind him, Severus revealed the two Great Hall doors still opened, allowing Draco to rush out of there and leave._

_Draco seized the opportunity and ran out of the Great Hall. Eyes followed him as he flew out of there, down the stairs, through the Entrance Hall, out the big, wooden doors, and into the darkness, toward the lake._

_"Draco, no!" Professor McGonagall screamed after him. Professor Snape held up a hand to silence her. "But…but Severus, he has an unstable mind!"_

_"No…no, I don't think so. He just needs some alone time to calm his nerves. He'll be back. Don't you worry, Minerva, he'll be back…" Professor Snape replied. _

Which led Draco to where he was right now. Tears dried on his face. The memory had ended. He sat on the rock, looking out at the lake still. Draco didn't know what to do. He knew for a fact that he wasn't insane; the side effects of the horrible curse had now subsided. But now, Draco didn't know how to face everyone. He didn't want to go back there. What would his friends think of him? What would his teachers think of him? What would everyone think of him? Besides trying to kill himself, he tried to kill Professor Snape! _So much for that damn reputation_. Draco breathed out slowly, still unknowing of what to do.

A rustle of a nearby bush distracted him. Draco shot up, and pointed his wand toward the noise. He peered harder and saw that a figure stood by the plant.  "Come out and sh-sh-show yourself…" Draco stammered, searching for stableness in his voice and courage in his heart.

The figure took a few steps forward and was soon covered in moonlight. Draco took a harder look and saw two gorgeous green eyes peering out at him. A navy-blue, muggle-hooded sweatshirt covered the figure's face, and the figure's height was a little shorter than Draco's. He examined the face, which he could still not see, and realized the eyes were wet from crying. With a hood to cover him or not, there was no mistaking who it was: Harry Potter.

"What the _bloody hell_ do _you_ want, Potter? And why are wearing that ridiculous muggle sweatshirt?" Draco snapped rudely. Harry reached up to his hood, and tore it off his head. Draco stood, staring, with his mouth open and his eyes wide. He wasn't a…he…at all! It was a girl! Her dark brown hair flew down in curls, being let go of from the hood, and her green eyes bore into Draco's own gray ones. The girl fell forward and collapsed, kneeling on the ground. Draco raced over to her and knelt down besides her, placing a providing arm around her.

She looked up at him, her green eyes an amazing color, and breathed out, "Please…please help me…"

And with that, she collapsed in his arms, faint. Draco held on to the girl and picked her up, the way he would cradle a baby. _Now_ what was he to do?

-           -           -           -           -           -           -           -          

**And there you have it! Chapter Two of The Victim! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please, review! You know I LOVE reviews! And by the way, I created two new stories. They're called '_The Most Dangerous Game'_ and '_The Future War_'. Check them out! Thanks for all the reviews before! Sorry this was so late. Promise I'll make the updates quicker! Love you all! Mwah!**


End file.
